Teaching a Hero Magic
by imran102
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. The Hero of Karakura Town. After losing his powers, he falls to despair. Urahara Kisuke gives him a proposition that he can't deny. But he will find out how far Aizen's evil reaches. FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Hello everyone. This is my first fic so please tell me if there are any mistakes._

**Teaching a Hero Magic**

**Chapter 1 :Prologue**

_Note: "thoughts"_

"normal'

"_**zanpakuto talking"**_

The landscape was barren. There were craters everywhere . Two people were fighting, one clothed in black and the other white. The first had orange hair and the other long brown. Their names were Kurosaki Ichigo and Aizen Sousuke. The battle was between them was like a battle between god and Satan, but who knew that God would wear black?

"Let's finish this, Aizen…I am tired of your… arguments. I will show you.. this is… **The Final….Getsuga Tensho"**

After he said that, he was engulfed in black flames with a blue outline. Then, what emerged shocked Aizen. Ichigo was now covered in blue-grey bandages and his eyes turned red. What was most shocking was that Ichigo's hair color turned black and became as long as he was tall. He was surrounded by black and blue flames.

"**The Final Getsuga Tensho is me becoming the getsuga itself. When I use this technique I lose all of my powers, hence the 'final'. "Ichigo said.**

"_**I still cannot feel his reiatsu. Could it be…that he is stronger than I am? No that is impossible! I cannot be beaten by a mere Human!" **_Aizen thought.

Ichigo then created a sword made of black reiatsu, and then said **"Mugetsu". **Aizen then was cut in half by ichigo's attack. If one were to watch if sideways, it was as if the sky has been engulfed by black.

_Later after Aizen is sealed_

* * *

Ichigo was happy. He just defeated the person that made his and everybody else's life terrible. Even though he had to lose his powers, he didn't have any regrets. "Kurosaki-kun?" someone said. Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew whose voice that was. He turned around and saw his nakama. Some of them were injured but they survived worse."Guys! Are you all alright?" he asked. "we should be saying that TO YOU BAKA!" Rukia said. Ichigo was about to answer but he suddenly felt pain as if he was stabbed by 100 swords 10 times."**AAAAAAAARGH" **he said as he fell to the ground. His friends rushed to help him while Urahara stayed quiet. That was all Ichigo remembered until he lost consciousness.

* * *

_2 months later_

Kurosaki ichigo has lost his powers. He now lives like a normal high school student. At school, he gets good grades and smiles a lot. To most people, they would think he is very happy. But his friends know better. They know that he is despairing behind that mask. In truth, he is sad that he is now powerless and cannot protect , he can't even protect himself. He has stopped trying to beat his father whenever he tries to kick him in the face. His father, Kurosaki Isshin does not want see his son like this. He wants to help him, but he does not know how. Desperate, he calls his friend Kisuke Urahara for help.

"Kisuke, I want you to help Ichigo out. Please Kisuke, there must be something that can get him his powers back. Or at least give him new powers"

"While I can't get him his powers back, I can get him new ones"

"And what might that be?"

"I think it's time he learned something from his mother's side..."

_Later_

The Kurosaki family was preparing dinner. Yuzu was making the food while Karin and Ichigo were preparing the table. Suddenly, someone knocked the door."Ichi-nii, can you please get the door?"

"Okay" Ichigo said as he went to open the door. He was shocked when he found out who was at the door. Urahara was at his door dressed in his usual outfit, and with his usual grin."Urahara-san?" he asked."Well kurosaki-san it has been a long time has it. By the way Kurosaki-san can I talk to you for a minute? Outside, that is."Ichigo then gone out with him.

"Kurosaki-san, would you like to learn _magic?_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please review! Sorry for any typos, this is my first story after all.**

**I have a few questions**

**Who do you think Ichigo should be paired up with?**

**What house should he enter?**

**What kind of wand would he use?**

**What type of animal should he use as a pet?**

**Which classes should he take?**


	2. Chapter 2 Magic!

**Teaching a Hero Magic-Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews. I think I have an Idea on what to do now. **

"Normal"

"_thoughts"_

**Chapter 2: MAGIC?**

"So you're telling me magic is real? And there is a hidden community of magic users all around the world?" Ichigo asked."Yep" Urahara said. "And you want me to go to a school in the United Kingdom that teaches people how to use magic?"Ichigo asked. Urahara nodded."Well, I've heard more unbelievable stuff and considering this is coming from you, I believe you. Besides, I will do anything to get power right now". They were both at the Urahara Shop talking about Urahara's proposition."But what will I tell my family and friends?"Ichigo asked. "well you can tell them the truth, or you can tell them that you are going to a boarding school at the UK." Urahara said. Ichigo nodded. "Meet me here after school. I will introduce you to the headmaster of the school."

**Next Day, at Karakura High School , Lunch Break**

"Guys I need to tell you something" Ichigo said. All of Ichigo's inner circle of friends were there, including Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo, and Kojima Mizuiro.

"What is it Kurosaki?" the Last Quincy asked.

"I'm going to a school at the UK to learn….wait for it…._magic_".

"WHAT?" everybody exclaimed.

"I know this sounds unbelievable but Urahara-san told me magic _does exist_ and there is a hidden community of them all over the world." The rest took a minute to decipher what Ichigo said. Orihime was the first to break the silence.

"Wow that is so cool you're going to learn how to do cool magic tricks! You're going to learn how to make rabbits come out of hats and..." she trailed off, and everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Erm, Orihime, I don't think Ichigo is going to learn something like that" Tatsuki said.

"Man Ichigo, you're so LUCKY. I can see it, you would come back with lots and lots of girlfrie-" Keigo was punched in the face by Ichigo before he could finish.

"Wait, you guys aren't mad at me?"Ichigo said.

"Of course not Ichigo, we understand. You're going there to learn new powers, right? Well we will stand beside you, besides we understand what it feels like to be powerless." Chad said. Ichigo widened his eyes. Then it was Ishida's turn to talk.

"What he said, Kurosaki, I too know what it feels like to lose your powers. But you're going to fight me after you come back, because I still want to prove to you Quincies are the best.". Ichigo smirked and nodded at Ishida.

"**KRIIIIIIIIIIING" **the bell rang signifying the end of their lunch break. At that, they all went back to class.

**After School, Urahara Shop**

"Aaah, Kurosaki-san, you came. Come in, come in" Urahara said. Ichigo then came into the shop. When he came in, he saw a very old man wearing odd-looking robes and a weird hat.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, I presume. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Magic And Witchcraft." Dumbledore said in English. Ichigo being good in English (his marks were only second to Ishida) he understood quickly and answered back (in English, albeit in an accent)

"Yes, yes I am. Are you here to talk to me about me going to Hogwarts?" Ichigo asked. Dumbledore said yes.

"Well I'll be teaching you about the magical world." Dumbledore said.

Ichigo then said "Wait, I'm still not convinced about magic. Can you actually show me if you could fight using magic?". Just before Dumbledore was about to answer, they heard a loud howl.

"Well what great timing, Dumbledore-san can you please defeat that hollow?"Urahara said.

"Of course I can." Dumbledore said.

"Wait, how come I was able to hear that?" Ichigo Said.

"Well you seem to have some residue reiryoku. But do not misunderstand, with the amount you have even an unseated shinigami can kill you.".

"Well Let's go shall we?" Dumbledore said.

With that, they gone to the area that the hollow was at. "Well well well it seems the hollow is quite strong. It is as strong as a strong Gillian, bordering weak Adjuchas." Kisuke said. The Hollow howled and lunged at them.

"Well it is time to fight."Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Hollow. He then said "_Confringo"_ . The Hollow the suddenly exploded. Ichigo had to cover his face to protect his face from the heat. "Well now that is over, let's continue our discussion, shall we?" Dumbledore said. They then went back to the Urahara shop.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Sorry that it is short!**

**Tell me if there are any mistakes!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Truths and Gold

**Chapter 3-Secrets and truths**

**A/N: Well here is the new chapter!**

"talking"

"_thoughts"_

"Japanese"

"Well let's go back to the shop shall we?" Urahara said. They gone back to the shop. When they got back, Ichigo was surprised to see his dad there.

"Dad?" Ichigo said.

"HELLO ICHIGO! " he said while lunging at him. Ichigo dodged.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GOAT-CHIN?".

"I'm here to tell you something. You see…. your mother was actually a wizard and gone to Hogwarts."Isshin said.

"WHAT. Is that true Dumbledore-san? " Ichigo asked.

"Yes actually. She was one of the best. I still remember the the day when she got all O's in the N.E.W.T.S." Dumbledore said. Ichigo then calmed down.

"Well I guess I should have expected that. After all, she IS married to a shinigami."Ichigo said.

"Well now that is over can we please continue our discussion?" Kisuke said.

"Okay Dumbledore-san, can you tell me what it is like at Hogwarts? Like what are the classes there?" Ichigo asked.

"The core subjects are Astronomy, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. In my opinion, Charms is the easiest subject and transfiguration is the hardest. There are many other subjects like Ancient studies, Muggle studies and Xylomancy but they are not core subjects. Let me tell you about the history of Hogwarts. Many millennia ago 2 wizards and 2 witches decided to create a school for those who have magical talent. They were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin , Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Godric Gryffindor wanted students that are brave, Salazar Slytherin wanted those who are pure-blooded, Rowena Ravenclaw wanted those who are smart, and Helga Hufflepuff accepted anyone. Together they created Hogwarts, and the 4 houses of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

" I see, and the 4 houses only accept students with the chateristics you said?"Ichigo said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh yeah, and what are Muggles?" Ichigo asked. This time Urahara answered.

"Muggles are non-magical humans" Urahara said. Ichigo nodded. "Oh yeah Kurosaki-san, I forgot to tell you, I am also going to Hogwarts, to teach the students about Japanese _"magic"_(which is really kido) Urahara said. Ichigo sighed. This meant his life there would be even weirder.

"Okay then, why don't we go buy your equipment?" Dumbledore said. Ichigo and Urahara nodded. "Okay then, let's go by Port-Key. And before you ask, it teleports you to the designated area." Dumbledore said. Ichigo nodded. Dumbledore pulled out an odd-looking device out of his robe. "Okay hold on tight okay" Dumbledore said. After that both Ichigo and Urahara hold the device. When they did they were teleported to a strange place

**In an abandoned store in Diagon Alley**

"Ugh, you should have told me that we the ride would be very… bad."Ichigo said.

"Oh sorry about that."Dumbledore said.

"Apology accepted" both Urahara and Ichigo said.

"Well I'm very sorry about I have my own business to attend to. Kisuke, I know you can navigate through this area." Dumbledore said. Urahara nodded. Dumbledore then apparated.

"WOAH, what was that?"Ichigo said. "That was called Apparition. It teleports you to whenever you want to be, but only short distances though. You can learn it in your sixth-year." Urahara answered. "Well then let's go buy your items that you need." Urahara said.

"But wait, how about money?" Ichigo asked. "Aaah almost forgot about that. Come on, follow me." Urahara answered.

They gone aout of the abandoned store. When they came out, they saw many people walking around wearing robes and pointy hats. "What the hell? Are they all stuck in the middle ages or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes actually" Urahara answered. They walked to a building that Urahara said was called Gringotts. When they walked in, Ichigo saw many little green men. "They're called goblins. They're not friendly but as long as you don't get in the way between them and their money they won't bother you." Urahara said. They walked to what seemed to be the receptionist office. "Hello. I would like to get some money from the vault of Kurosaki.' Urahara said. The goblin looked at Ichigo. "Does Mr. Kurosaki Have his key?" The goblin asked. "Aaah right here." Urahara said as he took out a key and gave it to the goblin.

* * *

"_IS THIS A BANK OR A ROLLER COASTER?" _Ichigo thought_._ They were in some sort of cave beneath the building. They were inside a cart riding the railways. There was also a goblin with them. Then they finally stopped.

"Whew, I'm glad that was over." Urahara said. For once, Ichigo actually agreed with him.

"Vault 115. Key please" the goblin said. Urahara gave the key to him. The Goblin then opened the vault. When the vault opened, Ichigo was amazed. There were golden coins everywhere.

"What? Did you think your mother was poor?"Urahara said. Ichigo then took some money gone back outside. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. The golden ones are Galleon, Silver; Sickle and the bronze ones are called Knuts.

1 Galleon = 17 sickles = 493 knuts = About 653 Yen

1 sickle = 29 knuts = About 40 yen

1 knut = about 2 yen"

"Thanks Urahara-san. Now let's go Shopping."

**End of Chapter 3**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4Wands!

**Chapter 4**

**A/N : Some of you have been wondering why Ichigo did not have Magic powers before he lost his shinigami powers. It is because it laid dormant for a very long time and is overpowered by his shinigami powers.**

**Also, the calculations I did last chapter was based on the harry potter wiki**

**Ichigo is also going to get his wand****s**** this chapter. Yes, **_**wands**_**. More than one.**

**Chapter 4-Wands !**

After they left Gringgotts they gone shopping. They bought everything that Ichigo and also Urahara will need. It was quite uneventful until they went to buy books.

"Yes what can I help you with?" the shop owner said.

"I'm here to buy books that are needed at Hogwarts." Ichigo said.

"Well what year?" the owner asked.

"From years 1 up till 5" Ichigo answered.

"WHAT! Why do you need so many books?"

"Well let's just say I have a lot to catch on."

After that they left the book store after buying the books for an expensive amount of 150 Galleons. Then they gone to the Pet shop.

"Do I really need to buy a Pet?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. Well I recommend an owl because you will need it to send letters to your family." Urahara said.

"Well very well then let's go then." Ichigo said as he entered the Shop. It was full of many species of animals. There were animals like cats, toads and even rats. There were other animals that he never even heard of.

"Oooooh cats! So many cats!" Urahara said.

"*sighs* Let's just get this over with." Ichigo said

"Hello there what can I do for you?" the shop owner asked.

"Well I'm here to buy an owl that is capable of Inter-Continental Flight."Ichigo asked.

After they bought the owl (that was really expensive since it was capable of Inter- continental flight) they gone to the wands shop-Ollivanders. When they entered, they felt an aura of power in it.

"Wow, it feels as if there are lots of zanpakuto in here" Ichigo said.

"Yes I know. It also feels like this when I came in a long time ago." Urahara said.

Suddenly, a man with white hair came out, a_lmost_ making Ichigo jump.

"Hello, my name is Ollivander and I am the owner of this shop." Ollivander said as he looked at Urahara."Aaah I remember you. You came here a long time ago to buy a wand correct" Ollivander said.

"Ah yes Ollivander-san. Thank you for giving me that wand. I love it!" Urahara said.

"Wait you have a wand?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah I forgot to tell you. The sealed form of my zanpakuto, a cane, is my wand. I merged them a long time ago. " Urahara said.

Ollivander then looked at Ichigo. He smirked. " You must be Masaki's son aren't you"

"Yes." Ichigo asked wondering how he found out.

"Well I still remember her wand. Okay then, let's get you a wand." Ollivander said.

"Aaaargh Masaki's wand ! I forgot!" Urahara said.

"What is it Urahara-san?" Ichigo said

"Sorry Ichigo we will have to go back to Gringgots after this." Urahara said.

'Ah well let's just get my wand." Ichigo said.

"Okay then try this one." Ollivander said as he gave Ichigo a wand. "Well give it a wave!" Ollivander and Urahara said.

Ichigo then waved the wand, making a nearby book shelf explode.

"Woah!" Ichigo said.

"Hmmm, no good" Ollivander said

Ollivander then took out another wand and gave it to Ichigo.

**After 5 other tries later**

"Man this is getting tedious." Ichigo said.

"Well I have heard that it is because the person has a complex personality." Urahara said."HEY Ollivander-san I have an suggestion." Urahara said

"What is it " Ollivander said

"Well Ichigo's wand should have multiple cores, and perhaps an affinity to the moon." Urahara said.

"Affinity to the moon, you say?" Ollivander said. After that he rushed the back portion of his shop. Then he came out with a black wand. He looked at the wand then gave it to Ichigo.

Ichigo then held the wand. Suddenly, everyone in Diagon Alley felt a burst of power coming from Ollivanders. Ichigo's reiatsu level rose to the level of a seated officer.

"Looks like this wand has found its owner." Ollivander said.

"What wand is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It is made out of yew wood. It has multiple cores, which in itself is very rare. The cores are pheonix feather, Werewolf hair, and thesral hair. But what makes it so special is that inside this wand there is… moon dust." Ollivander said.

"WHAT MOON DUST" both Ichigo and Urahara exclaimed.

"Yes you see, my father had a muggle friend. His name was…. Neil Armstrong. The first human on the moon. He gave my father some moon rocks he collected. My father than made 7 wands out of it." Ollivander said.

"I….Chi…Go" Ichigo heard a voice said. It sounded like… Zangetsu.

After that, Ichigo was suddenly knocked unconscious.

"Wha…" Ollivander said.

"Don't. I think I know what is happening to him" Urahara said.

"Oh yeah, this happened to you as well when I gave you you're wand too" Ollivander asked. Urahara nodded.

**In Ichigo's inner world**

Ichigo woke up feeling as if he was underwater. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was, in fact, underwater. He panicked and tried to swim to the surface. But then he saw many blue skyscrapers, and he realized he could breathe. Then he realized where he was; his inner world.

'_Odd, why am I here'_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo"a voice said.

Ichigo widened his eyes, he knew whose voice that was.

"Zangetsu" he said while turning around. Then he saw him, his zanpakuto spirit Zangetsu. There he was, standing on his pole wearing his black coat and his glasses.

" It is good to see you again, Ichigo " Zangetsu said.

"Zangetsu-ossan !" Ichigo said while running to him."Wait a minute, why are you here? I thought I lost my powers" Ichigo said.

"You did. But do you remember that wand? You see, wands have spirits too. But most wizards never communicate with their wands. And as a result most wizards never truly reach their true potential. This is the reason why most wizards are weak. But you have already bonded with me before, so you can use me to your true potential." Zangetsu said

"That didn't answer my question." Ichigo asked.

"Well, you see, I was born as both your zanpakuto and your wand. Now there good news and bad news to this. The good news is that you can use a techniques like Getsuga Tensho, but much weaker. Maybe even bankai, but much much weaker" Zangetsu said.

"What is the bad news?" Ichigo asked.

"**Do you really want to know, King?"** A dark voice said.

Ichigo widened his eyes, he knew that voice. '_Great he's here too'_ Ichigo turned around to see_ him_. He looked just like Ichigo but has his colour drained out of him. He also had black irises and golden eyes. The only difference compared to what he looked like before he lost his powers was that he was wearing the white versions of Ichigo's casual clothes instead of a white kimono.

"So I guess you are the bad news huh " Ichigo said

"**Yup I'm back and I have not given up trying to take over your body" Hollow Ichigo said. **

"Then why are you not trying to do that right now?" Ichigo asked

"**That's because I don't know how to use this thing yet" **Hollow Ichigo said while showing Ichigo the white version of his wand.

"Ichigo, I believe it is time you wake up" Zangetsu said.

'Oh right" Ichigo said. He then woke up.

"Had a nice reunion?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo answered.

"Well then let's go back to Gringgotts, I already paid for you." Urahara said.

"Why do we need to go back?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see" Urahara said

**Later in Vault 115**

"What is it that we forgot to take?" Ichigo asked.

'Your mother's wand" Urahara said.

"WHAT?" Ichigo exclaimed

"Your mother wanted to give you her wand. I believe she said it was made of yew and phoenix feather." Urahara said.

"Aaah, here it is" Urahara said while lifting a small box and then opening it. Inside was a white wand with a beautiful handle.

"Heh, a black wand and a white wand." Urahara said while giving the wand to Ichigo.

When Ichigo held the wand, his reiatsu once again rose and stopped to the level of a 5th seat. Ichigo felt like waht he did when he held Zangetsu's wand form and once again knocked unconscious.

**Ichigo's inner world**

Ichigo woke up in his inner world. When he did, he saw a beautiful woman wearing a dress with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"_Hi, my nn..name is Aegis"_ she spoke flusteredly

**End of chapter 4-please review !**


	5. Chapter 5 Teaser and author notes

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 4.5 –Teaser and Author's notes**

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the woman.

The woman was wearing what seemed to be a battle dress with the colours of silver and gold. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. On her back was a big shield with the same colors of her armor.** (Think of Erza from Fairy Tail) **

The woman sighed. "_You know, I do not like to repeat myself. My name is Aegis, and I am Masaki's wand."_Aegis said.

Ichigo widened his eyes. Now he understood. She is the wand spirit of his mother's wand.

"Now I get it. So, are you fine with me being your new owner then?" Ichigo asked.

"_Ask that question yourself, are YOU worthy of wielding me?"_ Aegis asked.

"Truth be told I'm probably not. Hell I almost screwed up with Zangetsu, yet he gave me the chance to prove myself. It would be I who would be honored if you gave me the chance to prove myself to you." Ichigo answered.

Aegis is taken aback by this. She expected him to tell her that she should be honoured to be wielded by him, and even try to force her to serve him. But he didn't. His eyes held no lies or deception. She smiled. He truly was Masaki's son.

" _I think you are worthy__ enough"_ Aegis said.

"**HOLD ON A MINUTE! YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED BY KING BUT NOT ME!"** Hollow Ichigo roared. Aegis turned around to see a what seemed to be a negative version of her new master.

"_Who…no what are you?" _Aegis asked.

"**A horse that doesn't want to share its King." **Hollow said.

Aegis understood immeadiately. She will have to fight this creature in order to be wielded by her new master.

"_Well then, bring it on" _while pointing her wand at hollow Ichigo.

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: Aegis vs Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu.**

**Author's note: Hello guys. I am announcing that I will not be able to update daily anymore because I am planning on another fanfiction, a BleachxFairy Tail since I can't update two fanfic a day, I can promise you that there will be at least 1 chapter per week.**

**Oh yes, I have a few questions I want to ask.**

**What house should Ichigo enter?**

**2. should I implement fullbring arc? Like Riruka, Yukio and Moe go to Hogwarts and the rest of the Fullbringers staying at Hogsmeade?**

**3. In my upcoming fanfiction on BleachxFairy Tail, with Ichigo as the main character, and pairing would be IchigoxHarem, what arc should Fairy Tail be set in?**

**a. First arc(Macao-Daybreak)**

**b. Lullaby**

** island**

**d. Phantom lord**

**That is all for now.**

**Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Aegis vs Hollowfied Tensa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Harry Potter**

**A/N: My bleachxfairytail fanfic is up!**

**Chapter 5 – Aegis vs Tensa Zangetsu**

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the woman.

The woman was wearing what seemed to be a battle dress with the colours of silver and gold. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. On her back was a big shield with the same colors of her armor.** (Think of Erza from Fairy Tail) **

The woman sighed. "_You know, I do not like to repeat myself. My name is Aegis, and I am Masaki's wand."_Aegis said.

Ichigo widened his eyes. Now he understood. She is the wand spirit of his mother's wand.

"Now I get it. So, are you fine with me being your new owner then?" Ichigo asked.

"_Ask that question yourself, are YOU worthy of wielding me?"_ Aegis asked.

"Truth be told I'm probably not. Hell I almost screwed up with Zangetsu, yet he gave me the chance to prove myself. It would be I who would be honored if you gave me the chance to prove myself to you." Ichigo answered.

Aegis is taken aback by this. She expected him to tell her that she should be honored to be wielded by him, and even try to force her to serve him. But he didn't. His eyes held no lies or deception. She smiled. He truly was Masaki's son.

" _I think you are worthy__ enough"_ Aegis said.

"**HOLD ON A MINUTE! YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED BY KING BUT NOT ME!"** Hollow Ichigo roared. Aegis turned around to see what seemed to be a negative version of her new master.

"_Who…no what are you?" _Aegis asked.

"**A horse that doesn't want to share its King." **Hollow said.

Aegis understood immediately. She will have to fight this creature in order to be wielded by her new master.

"_Well then, bring it on" _while pointing her wand at hollow Ichigo.

"HOLD IT" Zangetsu said.

'_Yes! Now that Zangetsu is here he can stop this madness!'_ Ichigo thought.

" I'm fighting you as well !" Zangetsu said.

"WHAT" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichigo, I am your wand as well. As such, I will not share my master! Your hollow is different, since we are one. But she is not." Zangetsu said.

" **So we are gonna do it huh." **Hollow said.

They both pointed their wands at Aegis.

"_Oh? And how are you two going to fight me? You do not know any spells."_ Aegis said with a smirk.

"**Who said…"**

"…We don't know any spells?" They said.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**/GETSUGA TENSHO" They exclaimed. Their wands fired the attack. Hollow's was white/red, while Zangetsu's white/blue. Aegis dodged the attacks. The attacks leaved a two craters at the location where Aegis was at.

Aegis then apparated behind them and said "_Stupefy! Stupefy!"_

As the flash of blue lights hit their bodies, they both were knocked out.

"_HAH! So I win this battle." _Aegis said.

"**Don't think…."**

"…You have already won." They said as they got up.

"_Oh? So you both can still stand up? Very impressive." _Aegis said.

"Looks like we have to get serious." Zangetsu said.

They pointed their wands, not to Aegis, but to the sky.

"BAN KAI/**BAN KAI"** They said. They were suddenly covered in energy, Zangetsu was covered in black/blue while Hollow was covered in white/red. What emerged shocked Aegis and Ichigo. But mostly Aegis.

Zangetsu was now much younger in appearance. He had black hair that reached his shoulder and blue eyes. He now wore a black cloak. He was holding a black staff with the kanji for _Ban _at the top and had black chains going around the staff.

Hollow Ichigo now had much longer hair. But what was most shocking was his mask. It was black with white parallel lines. It had two horns. He was wearing a white robe and was using a similar staff but opposite colors. His feet now had claws.

" _Well what did that do? Make you look cooler?"_Aegis said sarcastically.

"**We'll…."**

"…**.**Show you" They said. They flash stepped/sonido'ed behind Aegis, shocking her.

"GETSUGA TENSHO/**GETSUGA TENSHO"** They said. This time the blasts were much bigger. Aegis barely made it in time to apparate the hell out of there. She barely avoided splinching.

"_No fair! There are two of you!"_ Aegis said.

"**So you want….."**

"…. A 1 vs 1 battle?" Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo said. Aegis nodded.

"Be careful….'

"**What you wish for…"**

"…Aegis you are going to regret you ever asked that." Ichigo said.

Aegis was confused. Then she saw that Tensa and Hollow were merging.

"**You will fight us.."**

"…As One"  They said. After that they began to merge completely.

"**Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu(HTZ)" **HTZ said.

Aegis cursed at herself. This was going to be harder than she thought.

**End of chapter 5.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Shield,Horse,Sword

**Disclaimer: You already know the answer, so why do I have to do this?**

**Teaching a Hero Magic**

**Chapter 6: The King, The Shield, The Horse and The Sword**

**Cool Title, huh.**

**So some of you want me to change HTZ's name, but I can't find a better one, so sorry.**

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry that my fight scenes are bad, but please understand that this is my first fanfiction, with Soul Tail being my second.**

**In this chapter we will get to see why Aegis is named well, Aegis!**

HTZ was wearing Hollow's black cloak. He looks like Tensa but has the whiteness of Hollow. On his head was a mask fragment with a horn. One of his eyes have black irises and white eye while the other was opposite. His staff white with the _ban_ kanji as black. It had a black chain.

"**What's wrong? I thought you wanted to fight one opponent instead of two?"** HTZ said.

"_That isn't what I meant!"_ Aegis said.

"**Well too late now, isn't it?"** HTZ said while pointing his staff at Aegis.

"**Getsuga Tensho"** HTZ said while a black/red wave came out of the staff and headed towards Aegis. Aegis quickly apparated out of the way. Aegis was thinking how to beat this guy. She just got a new master, and she will NOT humiliate herself in front of him.

Aegis sighed. Looks like she will have to use _that_. She took her shield from her back and used it to defend herself.

"**Oh? What are you going to do now? Shield yourself? Do you really think that will work against my Getsuga Tensho?" **HTZ said.

"_Yes"_ Aegis said. The shield was silver and gold, like her armor. It was elegant and intricately designed. In the middle was a painting of a golden western dragon spreading it's wings.

"_Bring it on."_ She said while. HTZ's eyes narrowed. She _dared _to provoke him. Very well, she's getting what she wants.

"**Getsuga Tensho"** HTZ said. When the black/red wave came out and hit the shield, there was a big explosion.

"**So I win. You were very foolish, Aegis. There are no defense spells that can protect you from an attack like that."** HTZ said.

"_Oh really? Then why am I still here then?"_ Aegis said behind the smoke. HTZ's eyes widened. But before he could turn around and shoot another Getsuga, Aegis attacked.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ She said. HTZ was disarmed of his staff. When the smoke cleared, he and Ichigo saw that she was there, holding her wand and shield, without a scratch.

"**How?"** HTZ asked.

"_What? Did you really think you're the only wand spirit that has a special attack? ALL wands have one or more special attack, but most wizards do not communicate with their wands, so they do not learn it. And this shield…" _Aegis said while pointing at her shield_."Is MY special technique" _ She said.

"Of course! You're name is Aegis, which means shield!' Ichigo said. Aegis nodded.

"_We wands' name also relates to their special ability. And when one user learns how to manifest their wand spirit, they can learn the full form of their wand. This technique is called Limit Break."_ She said.

Ichigo and HTZ's eyes widened. Wands are more like zanpakuto than they originally thought.

"**Very well…I'll accept you for now" HTZ** said. He then unmerged, becoming Hollow Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu once more. After he did, Hollow Ichigo looked at Ichigo and laughed.

"**HAHAHAHAHA"** He laughed. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"**Hahahaha. It's so ironic. Seriously, all you need now is armor King!**" He said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. The rest were also confused.

"**You are a King. You have a horse, a sword and now a shield! The horse is me, The sword is Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu and the shield is Aegis! You are one step away from becoming a warrior king!"** He said.

Everyone's eyes widened. It was true. Aegis laughed while Tensa smirked. Ichigo sighed. He then looked at his wands that he was holding. His eyes widened. Aegis (Wand) has changed. It now had a Golden trim and it's handle has turned into a carving of a golden dragon spreading it's wings.

"Uhh… Aegis" He said while pointing at his wand.

"_Oh, forgot to tell you, wands also change when you learn the name." _She said. Another point to the 'How wands are similar to zanpakuto' board.

"Well, I think it's time I leave." Ichigo said, remembering that he left Urahara at Gringgotts.

"Goodbye" He said.

"_Goodbye, Master." _Aegis said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Aegis, you are not my slave. Call me Ichigo." He said. Aegis nodded and smiled. That was the exact thing what Masaki said all those years ago. She was happy that her master is not some douchebag, as his appearance might suggest. She was afraid that he might try to take advantage of her body, which no amount of armor could protect her from, but he didn't.

"_Oh? And what if I wanted to be your slave?"_ she said seductively and doing a sexy pose.

"WHAT?" Ichigo said while blushing.

"_Just kidding"_ She said. Ichigo was relieved but at the same time disappointed. After all, what straight man wouldn't be disappointed?

"Goodbye, Ichigo" Tensa Zangetsu said.

"**Bye Bye King! And I'm going to kill you after you graduate!" **His hollow said. Ichigo sweatdropped. How could someone say something like that so casually?

**Gringgotts, vault 115**

Ichigo opened his eyes. When he did, he saw that Urahara was putting Galleons into a bag. Ichigo angrily pointed Zangetsu at him.

"URAHARA!" Ichigo shouted. Urahara jumped and then put his hands on his head.

'"Wait! This isn't what it looks like! I wanted to give you extra money just in case you finish it!" Urahara said. But of course this is a lie. He wanted to use the money to buy all the cats in the pet shop, and to renovate his new office at Hogwarts. But being the master genius (Mad Scientist/Shinigami/Wizard) he is, he managed to make a face of innocence.

"…Fine" Ichigo said while lowering his wand.

"C'mon. Let's get back home shall we?"

**Soul Society, Maggot's Nest, 8****th**** level, Muken**

Maggot's Nest. It is a place for people who are very dangerous. Muken, however, is a place for people who have committed Evil crimes that are so vile, so treacherous that they deserve a punishment worse than death. They usually get sentenced for thousands of years there. The latest prisoner is also the person who has the longest sentence in history of Soul Society. He is so evil that it is forbidden to say his full name. Most only call him by his family name, Aizen.

Aizen Sosuke has made a name for himself in the few months he rebelled. He is Aizen Sosuke, the person who lied to Soul Society the entire time he had been a shinigami, has slaughtered a few lieutenants and captains with just shikai, and for a short time became as powerful as god himself.

But a few months ago, he was defeated by someone who wasn't even completely a shinigami; Kurosaki Ichigo. He is the _human_ that received powers from another shinigami, beat a Gillian without shikai, lost his powers, regained them and at the same time received hollow powers, marched into Soul Society with the intention of saving his friend, beat one of the most powerful captains in soul society using shikai, learned bankai in 3 days, beat another captain.

Then, he mastered his inner hollow, marched into Hueco Mundo with the intention of saving _another _friend, beat a Captain classed Arrancars, gone back to his hometown, learned a special technique that would make him lose his powers in exchange for power, used it on Aizen, then lost his powers permanently.

Many people in Rokungai and most unseated shinigami believe that Kurosaki Ichigo is just a Legend that was made up by Lieutenant Abarai and Kuchiki, as they were the ones that mostly talked about it. And you can't blame them. If you were to hear that without actually knowing Ichigo, you will not believe it either. _A human_ saving not one, but two worlds? Furthermore, someone nice enough to lose his powers for the sake of other people? Such people do not exist in this cruel world. Most people believe that Aizen was defeated by the combined force of the captains, vice-captains and vizards.

Okay, back to Aizen.

Aizen was smiling. Most of the guards think he might have lost his mind when he got here. They are partially true, he did lose his sanity, bit he lost long before he got sealed. He was smiling because he knew that his backup plan was working. You see, he is the only person, besides the Central 46, Yamamoto, the Zero Division and possibly Urahara that knows the existence of Magic. As such, he has created a pawn in Magical England to destroy Soul Society. The pawn himself doesn't know that he is a pawn, nor does he know the existence of Soul Society. How does one destroy Soul Society without knowing about it? By making Soul Society's worst nightmare come true; The Unbalance of Souls.

You see, magic spells DO purify hollows, except for one curse; The Avada Kedavra. The victim's soul would be completely destroyed when hit by it. And his pawn is a powerful user of this curse. So if a dark wizard dies and becomes a hollow, while managing to remember his/her memories, they would use the curse on other hollows, thus disrupting the balance,

Aizen laughed. All the guards and prisoners were creeped out. Oh, and the pawn's name?

Tom Riddle Junior.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Dunn dunn dunn**

**I'M NOT MAKING ICHIGOXOC IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TOO.**

**If you do, however, I will implement it. Because I like Aegis.**

**Please give me any suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8 Learning: Prologue

**Teaching a Hero a Magic **

**Chapter 7: Learning: Prologue**

**Hello everyone! This is the newest chapter of TAHM.**

**I have planned 3 arcs for TAHM, Before Hogwarts, During Hogwarts, Battle of the Ministry**

**In this current arc, Before Hogwarts, I have divided it into 2 parts, Wands, and Learning.**

**This chapter is the start of the Learning chapters**

**LoveDragonsForever: Aegis ability will be explained in the next chapter**

**Urahara Shop**

"Waaaaaaaaargh!" Urahara and Ichigo exclaimed as they teleported back to Urahara Shop via Port Key. After buying everything they gone back using port key, even thought they were both reluctant.

"Man, I really hate using that thing. Can't we just apparate from there back to here and vice-versa? "Ichigo asked.

"No. Even though I can apparate, it is suicidal to do Trans-Continental apparition. Very few people have ever successfully apparated across continents." Urahara said.

"Well looks like I just have to bear with it." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Ichigo, I think Isshin already told your school about your transfer, so come to school tomorrow as it is your last day. And come here after school, you're going to learn magic." Urahara said. Ichigo nodded. He then proceeded to leave the shop. When he went back home and opened the door however….

"WE~LCO~ME BA~CK MY SON" Isshin exclaimed while lunging at Ichigo. Ichigo kicked him in the stomach and smashed his head into the nearby wall.

"Damn you old man, why won't you ever grow up?" Ichigo asked.

"Your…old….self…have returned, son…" Isshin said while covering his stomach.

"Welcome back, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said happily.

**During Dinner**

"Yuzu, Karin, I need to tell you something." Ichigo said to his sisters.

"What is it nii-san?" Karin said. Karin is a girl with black hair. She is a tomboy and likes to play soccer. Yuzu is girl with blonde hair like her mother and brother. She is kind girl, opposite of her sister.

"I'm going to a school at Scotland. And before you ask why, It is because I'm learning new powers." Ichigo said. His sisters already knew about the Soul Society.

"Wha….why does it have to be so far away?" Yuzu said while trying to hold back her tears. She doesn't want her older brother to die!

"I'm sorry Yuzu. The school that teaches the same type of powers at Japan is closed. And the reason why I'm going to one that is at Scotland is because mom used to go there too." Ichigo said. Karin widened her eyes.

"Mom?" Karin said.

"Yeah, while mom was human, she wasn't a normal one either. And before you ask, Urahara told me you two don't have any of the powers" Ichigo said. Karin closed her eyes. She hoped she could learn these powers too, so she could protect her family like her brother.

"Why don't we have powers?" Karin asked.

"Urahara said it is because dad's powers overpowered mom's" Ichigo said, Karin nodded sadly. Then something clicked.

"Wait, does that mean I can become a shinigami? " Karin asked. Ichigo stopped eating and looked at Karin. He really wanted to lie to her that she can't become a shinigami, (His big brother instincts tell him that she would get hurt) but when he looked at those eyes of hers, he knew he couldn't lie to her sister. Ichigo sighed.

"…Yes" Ichigo said reluctantly. A smile appeared on Karin's' face.

"But, promise me you would only become a shinigami when you get older." Ichigo said. Karin frowned. Ichigo is worried that she would get hurt. She is mad that her brother doesn't want her to get powerful, but she understood that he did because he is worried that she might get hurt.

"Fine" Karin said.

"Ichi-nii, when will you leave?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo looked at Yuzu.

"In a few weeks" He said. Yuzu nodded sadly.

"Don't worry Yuzu, I promise I will visit you." Ichigo said. Yuzu looked at her brother.

"Promise?" Yuzu asked.

"Promise" Ichigo said. Yuzu smiled.

"Okay! Let's finish dinner before it gets cold" Yuzu said happily.

**Ichigo's bedroom**

Ichigo yawned. He was as tired as hell.

'_Well, time to go to bed after a long day'_

Ichigo went over to his bed. He then closed his eyes. But when he opened them however, he was very pissed.

**Ichigo's inner** **world**

"OH COME ON! WHY CAN'T I JUST GET SOME SLEEP DAMMIT."

"Sorry, Ichigo, but it is important." Zangetsu said.

"Fine" Ichigo said. He was pissed. All he wanted was to sleep, but now his spirits summoned him to his inner world for some reason. There he was, on a sideways skyscraper underwater.

"_Hello master, I am sorry for the inconvenience" _Aegis said.

"I thought I told you to not call me master, Aegis" Ichigo said. Aegis put her hand over her mouth.

"_Oh sorry, old habits die hard. How about Sir Ichigo?" _Aegis said. Ichigo sighed

"Well…it's better I guess." Ichigo sighed. He knew it was going to be hard to make her call him Ichigo.

"_Well, the reason I called you here is because I want to teach you magic." _Aegis said. Ichigo understood. Even though he was going to Hogwarts to learn magic, he had a lot to catch up to.

"_Well I think I should teach them as well"_ Aegis said pointing to Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu. The said people ran to them (since they could only flash step during Ban Kai or Limit Break in wand language)

"Why do you guys need to learn too?" Ichigo said.

"**Because, king, if we don't learn too you might as well not use a wand altogether. Yes, a spirit, if it was a part of the master's soul, would learn anything the master learns, but it is much more efficient to learn directly." **Hollow said. Zangetsu nodded.

"_Okay, let the class begin!_" Aegis said happily. Hopefully this won't get to her head.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Next Chapter: Learning: Wandlore**


End file.
